


as we go

by andsocanshe



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon (Relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsocanshe/pseuds/andsocanshe
Summary: “There’s something different about Donna tonight and they both know it, not that Harvey can pinpoint exactly what that is.” — requested by Liz.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	as we go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Donna tells Harvey that she’s pregnant; requested by Liz (bentface)
> 
> Yes, I’ve written this scenario five (six?) times and yes, I will probably write it 1993 more times. We don’t need to talk about it.
> 
> Huge thank you to my stellar betas, Heather (kalingswifts) and Sam (swancharmings) —  
> I can’t be me without you.

There’s something different about her tonight and they both know it, not that Harvey can pinpoint exactly what that is. For the most part, it’s a typical Wednesday night on the couch; cuddled up together, all tangled limbs with her head on his chest, tucked just beneath his chin and a glass of wine each between them. But there’s something else. Something that he feels like he’s missing.

Donna is _quiet_ in a way that is so unlike Donna that it’s almost unsettling, her finger tapping anxiously against the glass in her hand. It’s her favorite wine, yet she hasn’t taken a sip — only watching the liquid swirl and settle uneasily.

“I bought a pregnancy test this morning.” 

The show that neither of them have really been paying attention to cuts to commercial and she announces it so casually that Donna surprises herself, catching both of them off guard. The easy tone of her voice doesn’t quite reach her eyes when she looks up at Harvey, though.

“What? Are you…? You’re…?” He stumbles. 

Pulling back slightly more, Donna studies him — not quite sure what she wants to find. “I don’t know. I haven’t taken it yet but…”

But she’s been nauseous the majority of the last three days and can't smell her coffee let alone stomach it, she wakes up exhausted and goes to bed exhausted, and her breasts are sore enough that even Harvey’s touch made her flinch the morning before. Being _late_ would be the icing on the cake, but after a hectic couple of weeks, Donna actually isn’t sure whether she is or not. There’s a first for everything, apparently.

*

They have talked about it — _kids_. And they’re both in agreement that it’ll happen whenever it happens, _if_ it happens so maybe it isn’t all that surprising that they find themselves here, in their bedroom on a random Wednesday evening, waiting on a sign from an overpriced yet priceless piece of plastic. Donna paces the room, nervous energy radiating through her. Harvey watches from the edge of bed, impatient for the moment of truth as it grows closer.

“What if it’s positive?” He asks, voice cutting through the anxiety riddled silence.

Donna stops, shifting from one foot to the other and looks at him — something, a look of panic maybe, surfacing in her eyes. It feels like panic. “What if it isn’t?”

The _real_ trigger behind their apprehension seems to surface then. They weren’t necessarily trying to get pregnant, but they weren’t preventing it either and now that the thought is out there, the real possibility planted in the forefront of their minds, they both know that it’ll be a low blow if this isn’t what Donna feels so sure about. No matter the outcome, something is going to change tonight.

“Do you want it to be? Positive, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” she admits, stepping between Harvey’s legs and into his embrace. Her fingers thread through the short hairs at the nape of his neck as his attention is directed upward at Donna. “I’ve been so caught up in _knowing_ but not knowing for sure that I haven’t really let myself think about the result itself, or what I want it to mean. But honestly? Yeah, Harvey… I think that… I do. It feels so strange to say that I hope that I am pregnant but I guess that I do want it to be positive.”

Captivated by her momentary epiphany, Harvey smiles gently and nods in agreement, “Me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I do, too,” he nods again.

“Even if we didn’t actually _plan_ it? Even if the timing isn’t perfect?”

“Donna, any time is the perfect time to have a baby with you,” his tone slips into something barely more than a whisper, “ _Better_ than perfect.” 

Donna kisses him deeply then, leaning in with an intensity and urgency on her lips. Every ounce of safety and trust that she feels with him feels tangible in the lack of space between as her fingers linger on his jaw, mouth melting against his. Harvey grasps her waist, holding her even closer. 

The timer on his phone drills through the silence — the previous uncertainty of it having been replaced with something entirely different. She gives him a look, one that reads “ _now or never”_ before stepping away to close the distance between the two of them and the pregnancy test on the dresser. It feels heavy, even from afar and Harvey can’t help but feel grateful that he isn’t the one reaching for it, though it kills him that he can’t protect her.

And it seems like an eternity passes as Donna picks it up with her back to him, body language unreadable in a way that aches deep in his bones. What he can’t see is the look on her face or the shock in her eyes as she studies the piece of plastic in her hand, their entire world changing with the image of a second faint pink line.

Donna hadn’t expected everything to feel completely different _so_ instantly but it does and the confirmation that all of her suspicions were correct conjures a new path in her mind just as quickly. It feels surreal and exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

She turns to face him with everything that Harvey has ever loved about her written in her gaze, tears threatening to spill as she bites down on her bottom lip. Donna nods with the huff a soft, watery laugh and that in itself is “ _yes_ ” yet the words form as if saying them makes it more real. “I’m pregnant.”

_Two words._ Those two words and the completely elated look in her eyes are all that Harvey needs to push away from the bed and move to meet her, lips crashing into Donna’s. After a minute, he pulls back to cup her face the way that she had his not two minutes prior and watches heavy, _happy_ tears roll down her cheeks.

“Yeah?” Harvey asks though he knows the answer. He isn’t even aware of his own tears until Donna brushes one away with her thumb.

She nods again, almost too transfixed by the grin plastered across his face to answer the question.

“ _Holy shit_.”

“ _I know_ ,” Donna breaths in a way that feels and sounds like relief, the magnitude of a thousand unspoken, undefinable emotions shared between her hazel and his brown. “Harvey, we’re having a baby,” she laughs.

He smiles at her with so much awe that he might burst, that gentle look of his that has always belonged to Donna washing over both of them. It tells her that it was always her, and them, and _this_ — that his kids, her kids were always going to be _their_ kids. Together. Neither of them have ever been capable of picturing anything but that.

And time seems to stop in this moment as well — with that look, those words, and two pink lines, crashing to a halt like gravity has shifted in a way that neither of them have ever understood but maybe that’s what _life_ is — a moment just for them on a random Wednesday night as the knowledge of their impending new reality begins to take shape.

Whatever it is, it feels right.

_ღ_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, criticism, and the works are not only welcome but greatly appreciated!


End file.
